


Peace of Mind

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Silas Groves/Reader [2]
Category: Sam Rockwell - Fandom, Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tenderness, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A sequel to "Whiskey for Special Occasions"You still work in your father’s saloon and he left you in charge again. You haven’t seen Colonel Groves for some time and tonight he’s finally back in town and comes to see you.Doesn't contain spoilers to the movie!





	Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Contains quite smutty sex scenes… Although the ending is fluffy and a bit angsty. Apparently my mission is to comfort fictional men who have problems with their sleep, yep :D
> 
> I know the gif is shitty in terms of quality but... Just look into his eyes...

You finished sweeping away the shatters of the glass on the floor and straightened your back, looking around the saloon. Tonight you had to deal with a little bar fight, nothing special actually, but you had to clean up afterwards. And yes, you were alone again. Your dad’s business went well and he left you again, for two weeks. Everything was pretty fine by now. You didn’t have to run the saloon all alone, you had a couple of helpers your father hired. In fact you kinda liked being in charge here. But as everyone was gone, and you closed the bar, you felt some kind of bitter sensation. You felt lonely somehow and you knew the exact reason: Colonel Groves wasn’t around.  


It’s been a week since you saw him last time. After that night in the bar when your father was away last time, Groves kept visiting your saloon as usual. You even had one more brief sexual encounter. And it was also good. Much better than all your sexual experience so far, which wasn’t very rich, to tell the truth. But it wasn’t enough for you. And his looks and smirks, and slight touches weren’t enough. You just desperately needed him around. You had to admit that you were head over heels in love with this man. You’ve never felt like this before and just couldn’t get him out of your mind.

But the Colonel wasn’t here. You heard that he was out of town for some business and had no idea when he would return. During the day work kept your mind busy, but when the work was finished and customers and your helpers left, this stiffening sensation of missing him kept coming back and you could do nothing about it. You were even happy that you had to clean the mess tonight, as it kept you a little distracted. Now everything looked nice and clean and you were thinking of going to sleep.

You and your father had your rooms upstairs. You also had a couple of rooms for rent, but at the moment you didn’t have any guests. So you were almost about to go to your bedroom as you suddenly heard someone knocking at the door. You flinch a little. It wasn’t a good idea to open the door after closing hour… The knocking repeated, so you stepped closer to the door and asked:

\- Who’s that?

\- Groves, - you heard a tired voice and your heart skipped a beat. He was here! You couldn’t believe it! But you took deep breath and tried to collect yourself. Then you took the keys from the counter and opened the door.

\- Silas…

\- Hello, y/n, - he said, taking off his hat. A soft smile touched slightly the corners of his lips. - Forgive me for such an um… late visit. I arrived in town just now.

\- You don’t have to apologize, - you smiled at him. - Come in.

Your heart was already beating faster and you felt that usual awkward sensation you had in his presence… but you were absolutely happy just to see him here in front of you.

You closed the door behind Groves, put the keys back on the counter and looked at him. You wanted to tell or ask him something, but suddenly got lost for words.

\- I’m glad you’re here, - you said finally.

\- Yeah… thought you might be asleep already, but had to try my luck. I wanted to see you.

\- Did you?.. - Incredibly stupid question, you realized it as soon as the words slipped out of your mouth. Silas Groves didn’t have to answer it. He just stepped closer to you. His hands grabbed your waist and pulled you into a kiss. You inhaled sharply, gripping onto the fabric of his uniform, as his lips were hungry and feverish against yours. Without breaking the kiss he pressed you against the wall, his hands roaming your body. Your head went light and dizzy when he started nibbling at your jaw, his beard tickling the side of your neck. A low groan escaped him and he suddenly grabbed your shoulders and turned you around so that you were facing the wall. You gasped as he gripped your hip firmly, his hardness pressing against your backside. Then you felt his other hand on your throat. He squeezed you quite tightly, as his fingers found their way under the skirt of your dress. His grip was so hard you started chocking a little.

\- Silas!.. - you managed to whimper breathlessly. You must be sound scared, because he released his grip immediately and just nuzzled against your hair, breathing sharply.

\- Sorry, - he mumbled against the back of your head. - I had hard times recently.

He turned you to face him again, his eyes looked concerned.

\- Did I hurt you? - he asked.

\- Oh no, I’m fine, - you assured and reached out to stroke his stubbly cheek. - But… I just wanted to tell you… Maybe we should go to my bedroom?..

He looked at you softly and nodded as you took his hand and lead him upstairs.

***

You entered your bedroom in an awkward silence. It was dark so you wanted to light up a lamp, but your fingers were shaky and you fumbled with the matches without success. Silas approached you from behind and his hand laid on yours. This little soft touch gave you shivers and you sighed deeply as he took the matches and lit the lamp for you. His hand stroked your arm gently as he placed a couple of soft kisses at the side of your neck.

You turned to face him and let your fingers gently trace his cheeks and temples before pressing your lips to his. The kiss was now more tender, but still passionate, making you feel the aching heat pulsing between your legs. Your fingers started to unbutton his vest and he reached out to undo the waistband of your dress. In the dim light of the lamp you were undressing slowly in front of each other, and as your dress and undergarment slipped on the floor to your feet, you caught his intense gaze. He examined the curves of your body with lustful eyes and you realized it was the first time he sees you like that, completely naked and insecure in front of him. You felt your cheeks blushing at this thought. He tugged down his pants and underwear, kicked off his boots. Now you were both completely exposed, staring at each other hungrily. Groves made the first step, pressing you to the wall again. He brought his lips to your neck, tracing it with gentle kisses as his fingertips explored your body causing sweet soft moans escape your lips. His breath quickened a little when you finally touched him too. You caressed his pecs, marveling at how firm and strong his body is. He suddenly stopped kissing you and looked you in the eyes, brushing your hair away from your face.

\- You’re beautiful, y/n, - his voice was hoarse with desire. Then he leaned in again, licking your collarbones and moving further down your chest until he reached your breast. His fingers pinched and twisted one of your hard nipples while his tongue played with another one. Your face was burning and you closed your eyes, letting out ragged moans and gasps.

Suddenly he knelt in front of you and you felt his lips and beard on your lower belly. Then he lifted your leg, placing it over his shoulder and his tongue traced a line along your inner thigh. The sensation made your skin break out with goose bumps. Nobody touched you like this before. The tingling sensation intensified as his lips brushed against your slit. Your heart pounded hard against your rib cage and your body started to tremble.

\- Silas, - you breathed out, - what…

\- Shhh, girl, - he hushed as his fingers spread your folds and you squirmed and gasped loudly when his warm tongue slipped inside you. Your head went so dizzy you felt like you were about to faint – the sensation was absolutely incredible. No one ever kissed you down there and you couldn’t even imagine how it feels like. And it felt like heaven. Each time his tongue darted across your swollen clit was like a lightning strike, the most delicious, almost unbearable sensation you’ve experienced so far. Your whimpers turned into moaning cries and you instinctively started to rock your hips against his mouth, your fingers tugging on his hair. He moaned softly against your core, vibrations causing you shudder. Sweet quivering sensation spread through your whole body, sending you over the edge. You cried out his name, shaking frantically as he licked up your juices.

He rose to his feet, wiping his mouth with his hand, but you still could taste yourself on his lips when he kissed you. Your knees were weak so he just took you in his arms and brought to bed. As he was lying on top of you, kissing you feverishly, his firm body so close to yours, you started to feel the desire rising up inside you again. You wanted to feel him all, with each cell of your body. It was crazy how much you craved for this man.

\- Will you touch me? - Silas whispered against your lips, his hot breath and the sound of his hoarse voice sending millions of shivers down your spine. He pressed his forehead to yours with a quiet moan when your fingers reached his cock. You stroked him softly with just your fingertips before taking his length in your hand and started to move. Your caress made him shiver too, his breath became heavier and you felt the joy because you made him feel like this. Suddenly Groves grabbed your wrist causing you stop.

\- Turn around, - he commanded, his eyes darkened with lust, and you obeyed. Now you were lying on your belly in front of him. You felt his hands massaging your back, fingers running down your spine, before grabbing you tightly by the hips. You moaned and arched your back in anticipation, as he pressed his hardness against your entrance. One hard thrust of his hips and his cock was inside you, filling you up completely. You let out a desperate moan, gripping onto the sheets. One of his hands was still on your hip, another one was entangled into your hair, tugging on them as he kept pounding his thick cock inside you with deep and hard thrusts, growling through clenched teeth. He let go of your hair and put his hand on your throat again. His grip was firm yet now you had enough air to breathe. You felt delirious, your whimpers turned into some kind of animalistic sounds as he slammed hard into you, hitting all the right spots. His breath tickled your ear as he whispered huskily:

\- Does it feel good?

\- Oh god yes!.. - You panted, your body twitching uncontrollably.

\- Then let yourself go.

You didn’t know what exactly brought you to the edge - that husky voice of his, or his hand squeezing your throat, or his cock pulsing inside you, or all of this at once but you felt your muscles tense, your whole body shuddering as you reached the top of your climax. Sweet waves of pleasure were still hitting you as Groves pulled his cock out. You heard his growls and grunts and soon he came hard with a deep guttural sound, and you felt his warm load on your butt and the small of your back. It felt dirty, but for some reason you liked that too. You closed your eyes trying to catch your breath. A pleasant sense of warmth spread through your body as he collapsed on top of you. You were absolutely exhausted, unable to move any single muscle of your body. All you could do was lying like that, enjoying the Colonel’s beard brushing against your back as he placed soft lazy kisses on your shoulder blades.

***

When you opened your eyes it was still dark outside. The lamp was out. Silas was standing at the window lit by the moonlight. You sat and stretched. Then you got up and approached him.

\- What time is it?

\- You slept for only a couple of hours. Go back to bed, - he replied quietly.

\- What about you?

Groves sighed deeply. You were still waiting for his answer.

\- Is anything wrong? - You asked finally, touching his shoulder gently.

\- No, nothing is wrong, y/n. It’s just… I don’t sleep very well, that’s all, - he paused. - The past won’t let me.

Something in his tone made your heart shrink.

\- You can tell me if anything bothers you…

He turned to you and reached out to caress your cheek, looking at you with sad and soft eyes. Nobody looked at you like that before and you knew that nobody will.

\- I don’t want you to know, - he said. - I did horrible things. Once it happens, you can never get your peace of mind. You don’t need to know it. Maybe you would hate me if you knew all things I did.

\- I believe you’re a good person. Even though you did bad things. I  ** _know_** you’re a good person.

And it was true. You really believed in it with all your heart. You knew Silas wasn’t an angel. He was a soldier after all. His world was a war. War makes people cruel and leaves its scars on their souls. It’s inevitable. No, Colonel Silas Groves wasn’t an angel. He was human and like all human beings he deserved to have some peace in his life.

You stepped to him, resting your head on his chest. He didn’t say anything. Just wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer and nuzzling against your hair.

\- You’re too good and pure, y/n. I don’t deserve you, - he sighed.

\- Don’t say that.

You stayed like that for a while in silence. Then you took his hand.

\- Silas, you really need some rest. Come on, get back to bed. Please.

He got into bed right after you and hugged your waist, resting his head somewhere between your chest and your belly. You caressed his hair with your fingers, listened to his calm breath and wished you could take his pain away somehow.

***

You woke up early as usual. First rays of sunshine just started to light up the room. You rubbed your eyes and blinked. Last night seemed surreal, you still couldn’t believe it happened. For a second you thought it was some kind of a weird dream, but…

You lowered your eyes. Colonel Groves slept soundly, his head resting against your belly. As you looked at him, you suddenly realized your usual awkward feeling disappeared. You felt calm and safe around him now. Maybe you both just found some peace of mind in each other’s arms? You smiled softly at this thought and decided not to wake him up for a while. You still had plenty of time before opening the bar.


End file.
